Summer on August
by darkestlake
Summary: Kyungsoo dan pikirannya yang memaksa untuk mengingat musim panas lima tahun lalu. melibatkan kembang api, agustus, musim panas, rasa sakit dan bocah bernama Kim Jongin. a kaisoo fanfic! GS!Kyungsoo summer!AU twoshots!complete (lemon implisit, tidak dianjurkan untuk dibaca saat puasa)
1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo berjalan di pinggir jalanan sambil tangannya menggenggam _takoyaki*._ Gadis itu terlihat senang dengan _yukata*_ yang baru dibelikan oleh Ibunya—Nyonya Do memujinya berkali-kali tentang penampilan cantiknya mengenakan pakaian tradisional Jepang itu.

Selepas ujian kenaikan kelas, Kyungsoo mengikuti keluarganya yang mengajaknya liburan ke Jepang musim panas ini.

Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba tangan Kyungsoo ditarik oleh seseorang menuju ke arah jalan di atas bukit. Kyungsoo meronta meminta tangannya lepas—tapi tangannya semakin erat digenggam.

Kyungsoo keteteran—untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengumpat pada rok _yukata_ yang ia pakai. Sempit sekali, beberapa kali Kyungsoo nyaris tersandung. Ia ingin sekali protes ketika orang itu berhenti. Tapi, urung ketika kembang api meluncur kemudian meledakkan cahaya terang dengan warna-warni menakjubkan.

Kyungsoo terdiam—kembang api meluncur dan meledak tanpa henti di angkasa. Keinginannya untuk protes menguap, kemudian ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada seseorang yang sudah membawanya ke tempat yang sangat indah ini. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan wajah yang riang.

"Terima ka—" belum sempat mengucapkan.

Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika ada sebuah mobil sedan melaju lurus dan tanpa ampun menabrak tubuh sosok itu.

Sosok itu terpental—bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo mengedipkan mata.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berjalan mundur, tumitnya terpeleset dan tubuhnya terbanting—selanjutnya tubuh Kyungsoo bergulung-gulung menuruni bukit—selanjutnya Kyungsoo melihat ada sebuah tiang besi—kemudian tubuhnya yang terus bergerak ke arah tiang itu.

Kyungsoo merasakan benturan yang sangat keras.

"AARGH!"

Kyungsoo terlonjak di tempat tidur. Wajahnya penuh peluh.

Mimpi itu sungguh buruk.

Kyungsoo berjanji ia tidak akan ikut orangtuanya dalam liburan ke Jepang musim panas kali ini.

.

.

Summer on August © darkestlake

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, etc

Warning: summer!AU, GS for Kyungsoo! Ooc! Beware of typo(s)!

.

.

Kyungsoo melompat keluar dari mobilnya dan memandang pantai berpasir beserta laut lepasnya yang berwarna biru kehijauan—itu mengingatkannya akan warna sirup es serut pantai yang selalu ia nikmati bersama Ayah dan Ibunya ketika mereka mengunjungi pantai ini saat ia masih berusia awal belasan tahun.

Kyungsoo berlibur sendirian sekarang, Ayah dan Ibunya terlibat perjalanan bisnis ke luar Korea—dan Kyungsoo menolak untuk ikut seperti biasanya pada liburan kuliahnya musim panas ini. Dengan wajah kecewa, Nyonya Do—Ibunya memberikan kunci _cottage_ milik keluarga mereka di dekat pantai itu. Menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk berlibur ke sana jika gadis berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu merasa bosan di rumah—dan itu memang benar, dua hari setelah suami-istri Do meninggalkan putri semata wayang mereka, putri itu sudah bosan setengah mati dan meminta supirnya—Kyungsoo selalu memanggilnya Pak Oh—untuk mengantarkannya ke pantai.

Kyungsoo berniat menginap di pantai—terutama karena keluarga Pak Oh juga yang mengurusi _cottage_ milik keluarganya di sana. Pak Oh sekalian pulang kampung, begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyusuri pasir pantai dengan kaki tanpa alas—entah kemana ia melempar sepatu sebelumnya. Sambil mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika ombak menyentuh kakinya dengan lembut. Airnya masih begitu bening—pantai ini tidak berubah.

"Nona Kyungsoo, saya tinggalkan dulu sebentar untuk mengantarkan barang-barang Nona."

Sayup-sayup Kyungsoo mendengar suara Pak Oh, gadis itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, Pak."

"Apa perlu saya menyuruh Sehun kemari untuk menemani Nona?" Tanya Pak Oh—Sehun adalah nama anak lelakinya yang terpaut usia sekitar tujuh tahun dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingat ia sering sekali menggoda Sehun saat anak itu masih kecil sampai Sehun menangis hebat—keluarga Oh tidak pernah marah, mereka hanya tertawa, tapi Nyonya Do yang selalu menjewer Kyungsoo—mengomel karena kelakuan jahil putrinya itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengangguk sebelum menambahkan, "Kalau dia tidak keberatan, Pak."

 _Cottage_ dan rumah keluarga Pak Oh cuma berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter. Dilihat dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri sekarang pun juga kelihatan, tapi, gadis itu ingin bermain dulu di pantai yang dirindukannya—pantai yang nyaris seperempat hidupnya ia habiskan di tempat itu. Hanya setelah keluarganya sukses, Kyungsoo selalu menjadi objek pendamping keluarganya saat liburan—Tokyo, London, Paris, New York, Milan, dan seabreg kota-kota di luar negerilah yang menjadi destinasi liburan keluarganya. Pantai terlupakan sementara.

" _Noona_! Jangan terlalu ke tengah, kau bisa tergulung ombak!"

Suara laki-laki—Kyungsoo melihat sosok anak dengan celana jins selutut dan kaos oblong tipis berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Bukan—dia bukan Sehun.

Anak itu berkulit sewarna madu—cipta sempurna dari pigmen yang terbakar matahari. Hidung dan rahangnya terbentuk tegas. Garis bibirnya begitu jelas, dan matanya yang sedikit sayu. Penampilannya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah bocah pantai.

Kyungsoo nyaris melamun ketika memperhatikan anak itu—kentara sekali jika anak ini lebih muda dari dirinya. _Lagipula tadi aku sudah dipanggil noona kan?_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Siapa kau? Kau bukan Se—"

"Kyungsoo- _noona_!"

Ada lagi seorang anak lelaki yang berlari—kali ini kulitnya jauh lebih cerah daripada anak lelaki yang pertama. Kyungsoo kenal yang terakhir—itu Sehun, anak Pak Oh.

Remaja kulit cokelat terkekeh, "Wah, kau menunggu Sehun ya, _noona_? Kalau begitu menepilah, kau benar-benar bisa tergulung ombak dengan badan kecil seperti itu." Anak itu mengedipkan sebelah mata dan berlari melewati Kyungsoo—Kyungsoo nyaris melewatkan bagian dimana anak itu menenteng sebuah papan selancar ketika menatapnya hingga nyaris melamun tadi.

Wajah Kyungsoo merona memikirkannya, _bisa-bisanya dia sampai melamun tadi._ Anak itu pasti menyadari bahwa ia nyaris melamun.

Tapi—

" _Ya!_ Siapa yang kau sebut kecil, Bocah Hitam?!" Kyungsoo meraung ketika ombak datang. Bocah itu menyeringai ketika menoleh padanya dan mulai berenang bersama papan selancar menuju ombak.

Kyungsoo cemberut. Moodnya buruk seketika.

"Eh, _Noona_ sudah bertemu dengan Jongin?" Sehun baru sampai di sebelah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo memutuskan dengan cepat untuk membuang muka juteknya. Ia tersenyum dan sedikit kaget melihat Sehun yang sudah jauh lebih tinggi dibanding saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Siapa namanya tadi? Jongin?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Keponakan Ibu dari daerah pegunungan di Bucheon. Dia kemari untuk liburan selama bulan Agustus."

Kyungsoo nyaris tertawa mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun, Sehun menoleh penasaran pada _Noona_ yang lebih tua tujuh tahun itu.

"Kenapa tertawa, _noona?_ " tanyanya.

"Tidak ada, bagaimana bisa ada anak gunung yang memiliki kulit hitam terbakar seperti itu?" pada akhirnya Kyungsoo benar-benar tertawa geli.

.

.

Jongin. Kim Jongin adalah pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun—baru lulus dari sekolah menengah atasnya tahun ini dan menghabiskan liburan setelah kelulusannya sebelum ujian masuk universitas. _dia pemuda yang pintar dan memiliki daya tangkap super_ —itu kata Bibi Oh, Ibu Sehun, istri Pak Oh—ketika Kyungsoo datang dan menyapanya lalu tanpa sengaja menanyakan tentang Jongin. Pemuda itu juga sekalian mengajari Sehun untuk pekerjaan rumah selama liburannya yang menumpuk. Jongin membantu Sehun sediki-sedikit dalam memahami materi yang belum dikuasai remaja yang baru masuk tahun pertama sekolah menengah.

Kyungsoo menyendok es serut dengan sirup yang berwarna seperti lautan di depannya. Sehun membawanya di pondok milik keluarga Oh di tepi pantai—suasana cukup ramai di pondok itu, untungnya Pak Oh sudah meminta istrinya menyisakan satu tempat kosong untuk Kyungsoo—tempat favorit yang disukai gadis itu sejak kecil.

Pondok keluarga Oh cukup besar dan memiliki beberapa pondok yang lebih kecil lagi dan dihubungkan dengan titian kayu, atapnya jerami dan pondok itu langsung menghadap ke laut. Di tiap pondok juga dilengkapi dengan toilet dan kamar mandi. Jika dipikirkan, seharusnya dengan usaha seperti ini saja, keluarga Oh sudah berkecukupan. Hanya saja, hutang budi pada keluarga Do membuat Ayah Sehun dengan senang hati tetap bekerja untuk keluarga Kyungsoo.

Cairan manis dan sejuk melewati kerongkongan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa sadar saat menelan es serut, "Umurmu berapa Sehun?"

"Lima belas, _noona_." Balas Sehun singkat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau tinggi sekali. Jika sudah lulus sekolah, pergilah ke Seoul untuk kuliah, kau pasti akan jadi populer di kalangan gadis-gadis."

Wajah Sehun merona—setidaknya anak ini tidak berubah sejak dulu, masih gampang sekali digoda. Kyungsoo tergelak melihatnya lalu meneruskan, "Tapi, hilangkan dulu sifat pemalumu itu."

Keduanya terlibat pembicaraan cukup lama dan Kyungsoo sekali lagi menanyakan Jongin. Kesan buruk karena Jongin menghina tubuhnya sudah membuat Kyungsoo benci dengan pemuda itu. Sehun tertawa dengan suara sumbang khas anak yang baru mencapai pubertas ketika Kyungsoo menceritakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin yang terjadi setengah jam lalu.

"Jongin- _hyung_ memang suka bercanda, _noona._ Tapi, dia orang yang baik. Mungkin dia sedikit usil, tapi tidak seusil _noona_ yang suka membuatku menangis waktu kecil."

Kyungsoo tersedak karena ucapan Sehun, lalu terkekeh malu. Merangkul bahu pemuda yang tujuh tahun lebih muda, berbisik, "Ya iyalah, dia kan mengusilimu waktu sudah besar. Mungkin jika dia melakukannya saat kau kecil, kau pasti sudah mengompol di celana."

" _Noona, jinjja!_ " Sehun mendengus dan menerima permintaan maaf dari Kyungsoo disertai pelukan beruang.

Jongin datang dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup dari atas ke bawah. Air laut menetes dari ujung-ujung rambut yang menutupi separuh mukanya. Ia menatap Sehun yang berontak ingin melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo. Mendengus, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mukanya dan tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Oi, Nona Mesum, apa kau tidak malu merayu pemuda yang lebih muda dari dirimu?" Tanya Jongin pedas dan menghasilkan delikan tajam dari Kyungsoo—juga tatapan _'tolong jangan salah paham!'_ dari Sehun yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa kau? Iri melihat kedekatanku dengan Sehun, bocah hitam?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi urat-urat sekitar pelipis Jongin berkedut. Pemuda itu mendengus, memalingkan muka—membuat rambutnya sedikit terkibas dan titik-titik air menyiprat. Berkilau terkena sinar matahari yang terik. Jongin berjalan menuju Ibu Sehun yang langsung menawarinya untuk minum.

Kyungsoo berdecih. Rangkulannya sudah lepas dari bahu Sehun— _mood_ nya kembali jadi jelek, "Dia lebih dari sekedar menyebalkan."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Membayangkan musim panas yang benar-benar panas dengan anak majikan ayah dan sepupunya yang saling membenci.

.

.

Bibi Oh menutup pondok kedai lebih cepat. Semua untuk menyambut Kyungsoo dan mengadakan makan malam di tepi pantai. Sehun sibuk membawa satu keranjang kepiting, udang dan cumi. _Seafood!_ Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan merebut keranjang itu dari Sehun. Selanjutnya gadis itu membantu Bibi Oh meracik bumbu untuk sup dan untuk membakar daging.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, "Ada acara panggang daging juga?"

"Ada yang alergi dengan makanan laut, Nona." Bibi Oh tersenyum.

Di luar dugaan, Jongin tengah menyiapkan panggangan—Sehun sudah beralih membantunya sehabis keranjang berisi makanan laut tadi diambil alih Kyungsoo.

Di sudut lain, Pak Oh sedang memasak sup rumput laut.

"Nona sudah berkenalan dengan Jongin?" Tanya Bibi Oh yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo nyaris mengiris tangannya sendiri ketika membersihkan cumi, "Ah, hati-hati, Nona."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Bibi." Kyungsoo tertawa canggung, "Aku belum berkenalan dengannya."

Ibu Sehun itu tersenyum lagi, "Ah, seandainya ia bukan anak petani, aku ingin sekali mengenalkannya pada Nona. Secara lebih dalam tentunya. Dia anak yang sangat baik, Nona."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, seperti berkata; _"Benarkah?"_ lalu menatap Jongin yang tertawa lepas—menertawakan Sehun yang lupa; menyentuh besi pemanggang yang panas hingga jari tengah dan telunjuk remaja itu melepuh. Sehun berlari ke arah pondok untuk mengompres jarinya dengan air es.

Jongin masih menertawakan anak itu hingga Sehun menghilang di balik pintu pondok.

 _Well, sebenarnya Jongin itu cukup oke—_ batin Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa gugup sendiri dan mengalihkannya dengan memainkan ujung rambut kecokelatannya yang dikuncir dua dengan rapi. Jemari lentiknya berhenti memainkan ujung rambut ketika ia merasakan ada yang sedang menatapnya. Entah reflek atau apa, Kyungsoo menatap lagi ke arah Jongin.

Pemuda itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, kemudian menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas—tapi tidak cukup untuk dibilang menyeringai.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. _Sial, anak gunung itu tampan juga._

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah dengan cepat sebelum Sehun kembali ke pemanggang daging dan juga Jongin.

.

.

"Nona Kyungsoo, ini Kim Jongin, keponakanku dari desa. Meski aku sudah mengenalkannya, tapi, kurasa jika disini kalian akan lebih mudah bertatap muka. Berikan salammu, Jongin."

Bibi Oh beralih pandang pada Jongin dan putra kakaknya itu langsung mengulurkan tangan.

"Kim Jongin."

"Do Kyungsoo." Setelah berjabat singkat, Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangannya. Gugup. Bukan karena apa, tapi Jongin sedikit meremas tangannya.

" _Noona,_ bisa beritahu aku rekomendasi universitas yang fakultas seninya bagus? Aku dengar _Noona_ adalah mahasiswi di Universitas Seoul dari Bibi. Pasti _noona_ tahu."

"Umm, _yeah._ Sebenarnya semua universitas di Seoul itu bagus." Jawab Kyungsoo, "Kau mau masuk fakultas seni?"

Jongin mengangguk setelah menyeruput sedikit susunya, "Ya, aku ingin masuk jurusan _modern dance_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin saat meminum jus jeruknya pelan-pelan. Kyungsoo membatin sekali lagi bahwa Jongin cukup _oke._

Sadar dengan apa yang dipikirkan, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa, _noona?_ " tanpa diduga, Jongin rupanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuat ekspresi kaget yang tidak ia sadari dan menjawab dengan cepat.

"Tidak, tidak ada Jongin." Sahutnya.

Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo—lekat, hingga Kyungsoo mulai merasa debaran jantungnya makin cepat setiap detiknya.

" _Noona,_ apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Jongin, reflek menggumam, "Huh?" tanpa sadar.

"O-oh, berarti tidak ya." Jongin berdeham sejenak, "Rasanya aku pernah bertemu seorang gadis yang mirip dengan _noona_ saat festival _matsuri*_ di Jepang."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa, hanya dengan mendengar ucapan Jongin ia merasa seperti _de javu._

"Atau itu jangan-jangan cuma mimpi.." Kyungsoo bicara tanpa sadar, "Terkadang sebuah mimpi bisa menjadi sangat kuat dan mendalam di hati kita."

Jongin mengangguk cepat—terlihat semangat—sambil mempertemukan kepalan tangan kanan dengan telapak tangan kiri, "Oh iya juga. Tapi, kenapa harus _noona_ ya?"

Kyungsoo tersedak, "Jadi kau tidak suka jika aku muncul di mimpimu?"

"Tergantung di 'mimpi' seperti apa _noona_ muncul."

Kyungsoo menumpahkan isi gelas minumnya ke arah Jongin dengan wajah datar. Jongin menatapnya dengan sedikit aura suram. Suami-istri Oh—orangtua Sehun sama-sama membelalak kaget sedangkan anak mereka tidak peduli dan lebih memilih mengunyah cumi panggangnya dalam diam. Kyungsoo mengucapkan maaf pada suami-istri Oh dengan nada manis sebelum meninggalkan pagelaran akbar makanan laut yang dimasak eksklusif oleh Ibu Sehun. Kyungsoo masih sempat membawa beberapa tusuk cumi panggang untuk dia makan di _cottage_ sendiri—tidak mau rugi karena dia tadi juga sudah membantu Bibi Oh memasak.

"Kenapa dia seperti itu, Bibi!? Astaga, apa aku salah bicara?" keluh Jongin dengan wajah bingung.

.

.

"Kim Jongin mesum! Apa maksudnya tergantung di 'mimpi'? cih! Anak seperti itu mana ada baik-baiknya!"

Kyungsoo menempatkan bokongnya di kasur—mulutnya mengunyah cumi panggang. Kesal dan lapar membuatnya lupa akan tata cara makan baik dan benar juga sopan yang diajarkan ibunya. Tapi, masih sempat membatin, _Uwaah, masakan Bibi Oh memang paling enak!_

Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya dan ada satu pesan masuk dari Ibunya.

 **Bagaimana harimu, sayang? Aku harap kau tetap memakai pakaian yang pantas dan bukan bikini meski kau ada di pantai! Juga hotpants, tidak Kyungsoo. Ibu tidak mau para pelanggan Bibi Oh menggodamu disana!**

Oh, yeah. _Putrimu ini tidak memakai bikini, Ibu. Hanya memakai hotpants dan kemeja tipis supaya tidak kepanasan._

Setelah membalas pesan ibunya; pesan berisi bahwa Kyungsoo baik saja (sama sekali tidak mengungkit hotpants dan bikini) dan bertanya apakah ibu dan ayahnya sudah makan atau belum, Kyungsoo beranjak untuk mandi. Cumi panggang sudah tandas—hanya tersisa tusuknya saja.

Hingga sampai di kamar mandi, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ingat dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

' _Noona, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?'_

Apakah pernah?

Kyungsoo terdiam—membiarkan titik-titik air jatuh dari helaian rambutnya yang terguyur air shower. Teringat lagi akan Jongin—dengan rambut basah yang sama-sama menitik air—menatapnya dan Sehun dengan pandangan tidak suka ketika ia memeluk pemuda baru puber yang sudah Kyungsoo anggap seperti adik sendiri. Ya. Kejadian siang tadi. Ingatan Kyungsoo seperti terlempar lebih dalam lagi, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah hitam-abu-abu-hitam-kemudian perlahan kembali ke pemandangan cat dan keramik putih bersih kamar mandi yang selalu dibersihkan oleh Bibi Oh seminggu sebelum ia datang ke _cottage._

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?"

—tidak mengingatnya?

.

.

Hari kedua di pantai.

Kyungsoo mengetukkan jemari, melirik bosan pada Sehun—yang tanpa disangka sangat tekun mengerjakan soal aljabar. Tapi, tetap saja matematika itu rumit—terlihat dari bagaimana poni rambut hitam Sehun yang urakan, juga ujung rambutnya yang mencuat ke atas—bekas akibat kepalanya yang gatal mendadak digaruk, kadang diusap saja ke atas, kadang diacak ketika nilai variable yang didapat tidak kunjung cocok dengan pilihan jawaban.

" _Noona,_ tidak jadi berenang?" Sehun bertanya sambil menyedot jus jeruk buatan ibunya, "Ini sudah mulai terik. Bukannya _noona_ bilang tidak ingin kulitnya terbakar."

Kyungsoo meluruskan kaki—sedikit berharap _hotpants_ yang dipakai bisa membuatnya sedikit terlihat tinggi, "Sepertinya aku akan berenang di kolam saja, Sehunnah."

Sehun mengangguk saja—Kyungsoo membatin bahwa Sehun benar-benar bukan cowok peka.

"Ah, aku tidak pernah ingat _noona_ pernah berenang. Apa _noona_ bisa berenang?"

Insting kuat bukan berarti peka. Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu.

"Kalau _noona_ tidak bisa berenang, minta Jongin- _hyung_ saja untuk mengajari _noona_."

Sehun mulai banyak bicara, tapi konsentrasinya pada soal aljabar lebih tinggi daripada mengingat fakta bahwa Kyungsoo tidak suka Jongin. Perempuan berusia dua puluh dua menggembungkan pipi, kesal karena semenjak datang kemari, dunianya seolah dipaksa menerima kehadiran makhluk hitam bernama Kim Jongin untuk bergabung.

Kyungsoo beranjak, sebelumnya sudah menandaskan setengah jus melon yang dibuat ibu Sehun untuknya. "Aku mau belajar sendiri saja, Sehunnah."

Pintu ditutup, baru Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara Sehun.

"Semoga berhasil, _noona._ "

.

.

Buku _Panduan Renang Baik dan Benar: Dijamin 100% bisa dalam sehari!_ ditutup. Buku seukuran _manhwa_ itu mencetak nama pengarangnya dengan font berukuran terlalu besar bagi Kyungsoo—ditulis oleh; _**GEUM JAN DI**_.

Tunggu—bukannya itu nama pacarnya Goo Jun Pyo di drama modern legendaris Korea? Yang di salah satu Negara Asia Tenggara diputar terus berulangkali di stasiun televisi.

Mengabaikan pikiran absurd. Kyungsoo bukan orang yang bergantung terus pada teori—yang benar saja, ia tidak mau pakai kacamata renang penahan nafas—apalagi pakai yang ada selangnya—yang di buku dijelaskan sebagai _peralatan jaga-jaga jika Anda kehabisan nafas_.

 _Cottage_ milik keluarganya memang besar—bahkan memiliki kolam renang _indoor. Sudah benar-benar mirip hotel atau penginapan bintang empat._ Kyungsoo mengacungkan jempol imajiner di otak untuk Ayahnya saat ini.

Mengikat rambutnya ke atas dengan kuat hingga dipikirnya tidak akan mengganggunya dalam berenang. Kyungsoo membuka jaketnya—dia mengenakan pakaian renang dengan kombinasi warna putih dan biru navy dengan sedikit renda yang menyerupai rok mini untuk bawahannya. _Baiklah, ini dia._

Kyungsoo menceburkan diri di kolam. Kulitnya langsung merasa rileks untuk merasakan rasa sejuk air di tengah udara lembab dan panas. Ketakutan akan tenggelam hilang mendadak.

Mungkin karena itu juga, Kyungsoo bisa belajar mengapung dengan cepat. Ia juga tidak takut untuk mulai mengayuh tubuhnya ke depan menggunakan tangan dan kakinya—meskipun badannya mulai lelah. Tapi, Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum senang.

"Wah, kurasa aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu lagi, _noona._ "

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan betapa kagetnya saat ia tahu Jongin dengan santainya duduk dengan celana longgar selutut, tanpa atasan.

Kyungsoo _blushing_ parah. Bukan karena badan Jongin yang bisa dibilang bagus—bagus banget untuk ukuran 19 tahun karena tidak terlalu kekar juga—tapi karena malu dilihat laki-laki dengan pakaian renang yang—ugh, Kyungsoo sepertinya harus memakai pakaian yang bisa menutupi auratnya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kenapa kau selalu mengekoriku?"

Jongin menyengir, "Bibi Oh khawatir kalau kau kenapa-kenapa. Lagipula aku memang sering berenang disini."

Mana mungkin Jongin bilang kalau dia tidak mau kulitnya lebih hitam lagi. Ucapan dan hinaan Kyungsoo ternyata cukup memengaruhi hatinya.

Kyungsoo mendengus, entah kenapa merasa tertantang dengan kata 'khawatir'. Ia tertantang untuk menyeberangi lebar kolam yang berjarak sekitar dua puluh lima meter—ingin menunjukkannya pada Jongin bahwa ia bisa berenang. Menarik nafas, Kyungsoo mulai berenang.

Sip, luncurannya sukses. Kepala Kyungsoo mulai muncul ke permukaan. Sepuluh meter pertama, rasanya mudah saja.

Hingga tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa betisnya begitu lemah. Tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Kyungsoo mulai panik.

Kyungsoo mempercepat gerakan tangannya untuk mencapai pinggir kolam—sayangnya ia masih berada di tengah-tengah kolam itu. Semakin panik—dadanya berdegup keras dan semakin cepat. Nafasnya semakin pendek. Kyungsoo yakin ia akan tenggelam.

Sesaat tangan Kyungsoo serasa ditarik. Kepala Kyungsoo yang sempat tenggelam kembali menyapa udara. Gadis itu bernafas dengan rakus dan meraih apa saja yang bisa dijadikannya tumpuan.

Tubuh Jongin.

"Sial." Jongin menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir, "Kupikir kau benar-benar sudah menguasai berenang. Setidaknya perhatikan sisa staminamu, kakimu pasti sudah kelelahan."

Kyungsoo tidak peduli, ia takut tenggelam lagi. Memeluk leher Jongin lebih erat—bahunya bergetar.

Ia sangat takut.

Jongin mengehela nafas pendek melihat kondisi gadis yang lebih tua. Memutuskan untuk menepi dengan Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk lehernya.

"Jongin."

Bayangan hitam-putih-abu-abu-kemudian refleksi rol film di otak Kyungsoo bekerja. Ia pernah tenggelam di sungai sebelumnya. Bayangan kabur. Bening air. Arus yang menyeretnya. Tarikan keras yang kembali membuatnya menghirup udara lagi. Kapan dan dimana?

Pandangan Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada sosok Jongin ketika sempat teralih sebelumnya. Memandang Jongin sekarang—entah kenapa membuat hatinya merasa aneh. Tergelitik, tapi bukan rasa geli yang bisa membuatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti ketika Baekhyun—teman satu fakultasnya menggelitikinya.

"Ya?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Air matanya bergulir lagi dari ujung mata.

Medengar suara Jongin, rasanya hatinya seperti dilesakkan dengan satu tendangan keras.

.

.

 _Aku merasa buta. Dan bodoh._

Kyungsoo membiarkan Bibi Oh mengambil termometer dari sela bibirnya dan mengganti kompresnya. Wanita berusia empat puluhan itu menyebutkan angka tiga puluh sembilan untuk suhu badan Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya Nona kaget dan kelelahan karena berenang tadi. Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untuk Nona."

Bibi Oh meninggalkannya setelah Kyungsoo mengangguk. Gadis itu sedang tidak ingin bersuara sekarang. Demam dan lemas jadi satu, hanya untuk menggerakkan ujung jari saja rasanya tidak nyaman. Udara malam musim panas terasa berkali lipat lebih dingin ketika bersinggungan dengan kulitnya yang bersuhu lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Selimut yang dipakaikan Bibi Oh hingga dekat dagunya terasa sangat nyaman dan berguna sekarang.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas—demam membuatnya terkesan seperti menangis terus-menerus, terutama dengan mata merah sehabis berenang.

Bunyi pintu kamar Kyungsoo dibuka, tapi bukan Bibi Oh yang muncul. Kyungsoo yang nyaris tertidur kembali memaksa matanya untuk membuka.

"Jongin?"

Pemuda yang memiliki kulit kaya pigmen itu duduk di kursi yang tadinya diduduki Bibi Oh sambil meletakkan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air beserta obat dari dokter yang didatangkan sore tadi. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja, tapi sebagai mahasiswi jurusan psikologi, Kyungsoo tahu Jongin memancarkan kekhawatiran. Matanya tidak bisa berbohong.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Kyungsoo, "Omong-omong, terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi."

Jongin mengangguk sekali, "Makanlah dulu, _noona._ Bibi sedang sibuk di kedai, malam ini kedai sangat ramai hingga Sehun dan Paman tidak cukup untuk membantunya."

Dibantu Jongin, Kyungsoo berusaha duduk di tempat tidurnya. Berusaha meraih sendok dan mangkuk yang diletakkan Jongin di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Akh.."

Sendok yang diambil Kyungsoo terpelanting ke lantai. Jongin menghela nafas lalu mengambilkan sendok itu. Kyungsoo menerimanya ketika Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian pemuda itu kembali merebut sendok Kyungsoo.

"Turunkan sedikit harga dirimu apa tidak bisa, _noona_? Tanganmu masih gemetar seperti itu mana bisa kau makan sendiri." Yang lebih muda mengambil mangkok, menyendok sedikit lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Kyungsoo, "Buka mulutmu."

Kyungsoo memang gengsi habis, mantan-mantan pacarnya saja belum pernah menyuapinya. Lalu bocah hitam berusia sembilan belas ini sekarang menyuruhnya membuka mulut? Yang benar saja.

" _Noona._ " Desak si remaja.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut, lagipula perutnya juga lapar.

Kyungsoo membuka suara ketika bubur di mangkuk tinggal separuh, "Tumben sekali kedai Bibi ramai hingga malam. Sampai-sampai kau yang disuruh menemaniku disini."

Entah itu sinisme atau bukan, Jongin tetap menjawab, "Malam ini ada festival kembang api. Dipastikan kedai ramai hingga tengah malam."

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata, "Eh? Betulan?"

"Tentu saja." Jongin menyuapinya lagi, "Itu festival rutin di daerah sini, selalu diadakan di pantai."

Mustahil. Kyungsoo tidak pernah datang ke festival kembang api sebelumnya. Apa ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah mengajaknya keluar dari _cottage_ saat festival?

"Jongin, aku mau melihat festival itu."

"Kau sedang demam, _noona._ "

"Jongin, kumohooon."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah~"

"Nanti Bibi bisa marah padaku."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Bibi. apa kau tega pada orang sakit, huh?"

Siapa sangka gadis keras kepala dengan gengsi tinggi seperti Kyungsoo bisa merengek juga.

Jongin menghela nafas. Yah, keras kepalanya tetap ada sih meskipun merengek.

"Baiklah, tapi habiskan makananmu dan munum obat dulu, _noona_. Festival baru akan mulai setengah jam lagi."

.

.

Kyungsoo akhirnya memakai jaket tebal di musim panas—Jongin tidak membawanya ke pantai melainkan ke atap _cottage_ yang cukup tinggi hingga pantai cukup terlihat jelas dari sini. Angin bertiup cukup keras disini, karena itulah, Jongin tetap menyuruh Kyungsoo memakai jaket. Kyungsoo juga tidak keberatan untuk tidak pergi ke pantai, bisa-bisa ia tumbang di kerumunan orang banyak nanti dan lagi-lagi ia tidak mau merepotkan—ralat, berhutang budi pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo memegang pinggiran balkon dan membuka mulutnya—mengatakan "Whoaa~" seiring meluncurnya kembang api pertama, meledakkan cahaya dominan merah dan ungu yang menyebar ke segala arah. Kembang api itu sangat besar, kemudian muncul lagi serentetan kembang api lain, bukan cuma susunan ledakannya yang ditata, bahkan bunyi ledakannya pun terdengar seperti irama. Kyungsoo melihat dengan mata berbinar, lupa sepenuhnya akan suhu tubuhnya yang sedang demam.

Juga lupa sepenuhnya dengan keberadaan Jongin yang sedang mengulum senyum di belakangnya.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo rupanya baru saja ingat. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin sambil memegangi helai rambutnya yang dikibar angin agar tidak menutupi wajahnya. "Ini benar-benar cantik."

 _Sejujurnya kau dengan rambut yang berkibar terlihat jauh lebih cantik, noona._ Sayang, Jongin hanya mengucapkan itu dalam hati.

"Karena itulah setiap tahun selalu ramai, aku selalu menghabiskan liburan musim panasku disini."

Menghabiskan liburan?

Kyungsoo menoleh lagi kepada Jongin. Isi kepalanya serasa diaduk.

Jika benar selama ini Jongin selalu kemari saat liburan.

Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?

Atau Kyungsoo tidak ingat?

"Jongin."

Semilir angin mulai melemah. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang memegangi keningnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _noona_?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo terengah.

Bayangan mimpi buruknya kembali. Kembang api. Mobil, pohon, darah. Rasa nyeri yang seolah memecahkan seluruh pembuluh darah tulang belakangnya. Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya pening.

"Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu?"

Jongin menunjukkan wajah terkejut sementara Kyungsoo semakin merasa kesadarannya direnggut rasa nyeri.

Pandangannya menghitam tepat saat Jongin menahan tubuhnya.

.

.

Demam Kyungsoo semakin naik—sekarang empat puluh derajat. Gadis itu hanya bisa menggigil—untungnya ia tidak mengigau. Nyonya dan Tuan Do sebentar-sebentar menelepon Pak Oh. Bibi Oh memarahi Jongin yang nekat membawa Kyungsoo keluar saat sedang demam, tidak mendengar penjelasan Jongin— _dia yang meminta dan memaksa, Bibi!_

Sehun tetap anteng sambil membasuh peralatan kedai bekas semalam.

"Kau ini harusnya mengerti, Nona Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingat kejadian lima tahun lalu. Jika mengingatnya secara cepat, dia akan mengalami rasa nyeri luar biasa." Ibu Sehun bicara dengan nada yang lebih lirih pada keponakannya, "Percayalah, kedua belah pihak; keluarganya dan keluargamu sama-sama ingin yang terbaik."

Jongin menghela nafas, "Aku tahu itu, Bibi." Ujarnya, "Tapi, dia mengingatnya sendiri."

Bibi Oh tercekat.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya, "Bibi tidak perlu khawatir mengenai aku yang menanyakan festival _matsuri_ waktu itu. Sekarang aku tidak ingin dia mengingatku."

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, rasanya sangat berat.

" _Noona,_ sudah bangun?"

Sehun yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, "Ibu menyuruhku mengantarkan makanan untuk _noona._ "

Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam diri Kyungsoo mendapati bahwa Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya sekarang.

 _Kenapa bukan dia?_

'Dia' siapa, Kyungsoo?

"Terima kasih, Sehunnah." Kyungsoo berusaha duduk. Badannya tidak terasa terlalu panas seperti semalam, meski ia masih merasakan berat di kepalanya. Tangannya juga tidak terlalu gemetar.

"Ibu bilang, demam _noona_ sudah turun, tapi harus tetap minum obat. Ibu minta maaf karena harus mengurus kedai."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk—bangun tidur terutama setelah demam tinggi membuatnya seperti dalam pengaruh _hangover_.

Sehun menjawab bahwa Jongin sekarang bergantian dengannya untuk membantu mengurus kedai hari ini ketika Kyungsoo bertanya. Gadis dua puluh dua tahun mengangguk lagi. Bubur buatan Bibi Oh terasa lebih enak dibanding semalam meski Kyungsoo sudah nyaris lupa rasanya. Kyungsoo menurut untuk meminum obat. Tapi, menolak ketika Sehun ingin meninggalkannya.

"Sehun, aku ingin bertanya. Tapi, jujurlah padaku."

Sehun berhenti memainkan _smartphone_. Aplikasi permainan _Get Rich_ dialih fungsi menjadi _autoplay_.

"Apa itu, _noona?_ "

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya.

"Sebenarnya Jongin siapa? Apakah dulu aku pernah mengenal dia sebelumnya?"

Sehun menunjukkan wajah terkejut—hanya sebentar. Tapi, Kyungsoo sudah berhasil menangkap ekspresi anak itu. Meski wajah Sehun pada dasarnya datar, dia hanya bocah baru akil balig. Kyungsoo bisa dengan mudah melihat reaksi kikuk remaja itu.

"Jawab aku, Sehunnah."

Sehun bimbang. Bayangan Ibunya yang marah mendominasi otak dibanding mencari cara untuk menghindari pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan.

Bunyi burung pantai yang hinggap di jendela mendominasi suara di kamar Kyungsoo selama beberapa menit.

Giliran Sehun yang menarik nafasnya.

"Aku…tidak tahu, _noona._ "

 _Terdapat jeda ketika Sehun menjawab_. Kyungsoo memproses apa yang terjadi dalam otaknya sebagai bentuk denial. Menyangkal nurani. Awalnya ingin menjawab yang benar tapi melenceng jadi bohong karena kontribusi pikiran. Otak dan hati memang tidak selalu sepakat.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa."

Kyungsoo tahu remaja seperti Sehun biasanya blak-blakan—atau kadang labil dan bisa dibujuk untuk mengaku. Tapi, anak satu ini sangat konsisten untuk menghindar. Sayangnya, itu hanya menambah kecurigaan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi benar aku mengenalnya." Bisik Kyungsoo yang masih bisa didengar Sehun.

Kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo pernah mengenal Jongin tidak membuat hatinya gelisah. Kenyataan bahwa ia melupakan Jongin yang membuatnya sakit.

Kyungsoo sangat ingin memasuki otaknya sendiri dan mencari file yang hilang dalam otaknya—sayangnya ia bukan Spongebob yang bisa memanajerial pikirannya semudah menemukan artikel di _Google_.

" _Noona_." Sehun bersuara, "Aku tidak ingin ini menjadi rahasia lagi."

Kyungsoo terkejut, menatap Sehun dengan mata membulat lebar. "Sehun?"

"Aku tidak tahan ketika aku melihat dua orang kakak yang dulu saling dekat dan membuatku ikut senang ketika berada diantara mereka tidak saling mengenal." Sehun menggigit bibir, "Aku juga tahu kalau kalian saling suka satu sama lain—meski waktu itu Jongin- _hyung_ masih lebih bocah daripada aku sekarang."

Apa?

"Keluarga kalian saling mengenal sebagai kolega bisnis. Meski Jongin- _hyung_ tinggal bersama nenek di Bucheon, ia selalu datang berlibur bersama keluarganya ketika sama-sama ada waktu senggang. Melihat _noona_ yang bukan anak supel bisa begitu senang setelah berkenalan dengan Jongin _-hyung_ , mereka merencanakan untuk menjodohkan kalian."

Sehun berjeda sebentar—menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering kemudian menjilat bibirnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan ekspresi kaku.

"Waktu itu umurku baru sepuluh tahun saat Paman Jongwoon dan Ayah _noona_ sama-sama mengusulkan untuk berlibur di Jepang saat musim panas. Aku menangis karena mau ikut, tapi dilarang oleh Ibu karena Ibu tidak bisa mendampingiku ke sana."

Hening. Kyungsoo masih menunggu lanjutan cerita Sehun.

"Tapi, setelah kalian pulang. Yang kutemukan adalah Jongin- _hyung_ dengan wajah sembab dengan bekas luka di lengan. Paman yang murung dan Bibi yang menangis bercerita pada Ibu. Ayah _noona_ yang terlihat sangat menyesal dan Ibu _noona_ yang menggerakkan kursi roda yang _noona_ duduki—"

Tunggu. Cukup Oh Sehun.

Kepala Kyungsoo kembali berdenyut—cerita Sehun tanpa sadar membuatnya kembali mengingat lebih keras. Memaksanya menyelami sumur yang bahkan sudah diblokade dengan pelapis metal anti-hancur sementara Kyungsoo sepeti terus menjedukkan kepalanya ke permukaan metal untuk membuat blokade itu hancur dan menyelami sumur tergelap di pikirannya.

"— _noona_ saat itu bahkan juga sempat tidak mengenaliku ketika aku mengucapkan selamat datang."

.

.

 **-to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

;; bagi saya ini pelepas wb two different, yang berminat silahkan review. Next chap filled with lemon karena itu saya masukkan ini kategori M. insya Allah update cepet karena saya udah bikin sepertiga chap depan (awalnya saya mau bikin ini satu chap, tapi, saya potong karena takut kepanjangan) ;;

 **Tamban, 06 Juni 2015**

 **darkestlake**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sehun?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Sehun sementara si pemilik nama menoleh gerakan takut-takut—membuat respon saraf motoriknya bekerja jauh lebih lambat dibanding biasanya.

Kim Jongin. Berdiri di bingkai pintu. Raut wajah menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengar semua cerita yang telah dituturkan adik sepupunya kepada Kyungsoo. Bibir dengan garis yang jelas gemetar—ingin mengucap sesuatu tapi juga tidak ingin. Giginya gemeretak. Rasanya ia seperti baru minum banyak sekali kopi hingga perutnya terasa kembung. Jongin seperti ingin membantah, menjelaskan bahwa semua yang dikatakan Sehun itu tidak benar. Tapi, sia-sia.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata berair. Entah karena pengaruh panas atau memang gadis itu ingin menangis.

Sial.

Bukan tindakan _gentle_ memang. Tapi, Jongin sudah berperang dengan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki yang melihat wanita menangis. Jongin menang. Harga diri kalah. Jadilah Jongin keluar dari area pertandingan—kamar Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung!_ Sial. Apa yang dipikirkannya?!" Sehun segera beranjak untuk menyusul Jongin—tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

" _Noon—_ "

"Biarkan saja dia, Sehun."

Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar menangis sekarang.

.

.

Summer on August © darkestlake

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, OC, etc

Summer!AU, GS!Kyungsoo, OOC, Beware of typo(s)!

.

.

2/2

.

.

Jadi, Sehun terjebak dalam lingkaran ingat-mengingat Kyungsoo.

" _Noona,_ tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan."

Kyungsoo menangis. Imut, sih, tapi tetap jelek bagi Sehun karena pemuda baru puber tidak suka melihat wanita menangis. Ia tidak suka mendengar ada wanita menangis karena putus cinta. Ia tidak suka wanita menangis karena fobia serangga. Ia tidak suka wanita menangis karena gagal menonton drama kesayangannya. Ia tidak suka wanita menangis ketika melihat idolanya. Ia tidak suka wanita yang menangis karena terlalu memikirkan masa lalunya.

Merepotkan. Tapi, Kyungsoo pengecualian.

Sehun merasa kasihan. _Alih-alih simpati_.

" _Noona,_ aku akan mengejar Jongin- _hyung_."

Sehun bersikeras. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Sehun benar-benar gagal paham. Jelas-jelas jika anak majikan Ayahnya itu sangat membutuhkan kakak sepupunya. Tapi, malah menolak mentah-mentah begini. Sehun gregetan. _Tolong, akui saja perasaan kalian. Sial!_ Bocah semata wayang Oh mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sudah cukup, Sehun. Aku tahu."

Sehun terkejut ketika isakan Kyungsoo semakin terdengar. Mata bulatnya sedikit menyipit karena mulai bengkak. Wajah kusut karena belum mandi—Kyungsoo sakit jadi sejak semalam Bibi Oh melarangnya untuk mandi—rambut awut-awutan, untunglah aroma tubuh Kyungsoo tetap normal. Tapi, kondisi tampilan gadis itu lebih dari kacau sekarang.

"Jongin tidak ingin aku mengingatnya. Aku tahu itu."

Sehun menghela nafas. Meraba panas tubuh Kyungsoo di dahi kemudian bergumam tidak jelas.

"Suhu tubuh _noona_ sepertinya sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Pantas _noona_ banyak bicara dan berontak sekarang."

Sehun hanya ingin sekedar mengalihkan pikiran gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu dengan caranya sendiri. Meskipun kelihatannya tidak berhasil.

Kyungsoo tetap menangis.

.

.

Jongin meraba luka di lengannya.

Luka itu timbul, tapi jika dilihat dari kejauhan, luka itu tidak akan terlihat. Warna kulit menyamarkannya. Kadang Jongin merasa beruntung karena memiliki kulit yang tidak terlalu cerah. Semua luka di kulit samar dengan warna kulit perunggu.

Ah. Tapi, tetap saja luka di hatinya terlihat jelas. Sehun contoh yang bisa melihatnya. Mungkin Jongin bahkan malu mengakuinya sendiri, tapi, nyatanya ia selalu _curhat_ pada sepupu yang baru akil balig. Sehun tidak akan memberi saran karena kepribadian anak remaja itu memang datar dan polos— _polos yang bikin nyelekit, polos yang bikin sebal_. Seperti saat semalam saat Kyungsoo menggigil karena demam, Jongin berkata pada Sehun bahwa Kyungsoo mulai mengingatnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah hampir kepala dua. Memutuskan seharusnya sudah menjadi hal yang biasa kau lakukan. Sakit atau tidak itu tergantung nanti. Kalau _hyung_ takut untuk mengatakannya dan membuat Kyungsoo- _noona_ sakit, biar aku saja yang mengatakannya."

Anak itu memang bernyali untuk mengatakannya ternyata.

Dan itu pertama kalinya Sehun memberikan saran—yang _nyelekit_ dan menyakiti harga diri Jongin sebagai lelaki yang lebih tua. Jongin bersumpah, meski sekarang Sehun hanya anak remaja laki-laki yang _cupu_ dari desa, ketika ia melanjutkan pendidikan ke Universitas nanti dia pasti akan jadi semacam tipe cowok pedas, _cool_ , tapi digandrungi banyak wanita. _Bad_ tapi juga _nice boy_.

Kyungsoo masih menangis kah? Jongin hanya berani berkata seperti itu dalam hati. Menggigit bibir, rasanya kecut sekali ketika Jongin sadar bahwa ia lebih pengecut dibanding yang ia bayangkan.

Dia mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi lima tahun lalu.

Jongin tentu masih mengingat jelas festival matsuri saat itu. Kyungsoo sangat cantik dengan yukata biru muda dengan corak kupu-kupu. Nyonya Do mengijinkan mereka untuk pergi ke festival sendiri karena Jongin sepertinya sudah sangat sering ke Jepang untuk masalah liburan seperti ini—keluarga Kim pernah tinggal di Jepang hingga umur Jongin delapan tahun, bahasa Jepang anak itu fasih sehingga dengan percaya diri Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyikut pinggangnya dengan keras. Wajah semerah apel matang.

.

.

 _Geta*_ yang dipakai Jongin menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Remaja berusia empat belas memakai _hakama*_ tapi dengan bawahan celana kain selutut dengan corak yang sama dengan kimononya. Jongin sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu dengan bunyi _kedeplak-kedeplok_ sandal tradisional yang dipakai. Padahal itu dari kayu, apa kaki Jongin tidak sakit memakainya sambil melangkah cepat begini? Kyungsoo membatin kesal karena langkah Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa mengimbanginya yang memakai rok kimono sempit. Kyungsoo sempat berpikir untuk tinggal, tapi, genggaman tangan Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin ia lepaskan.

Memikirkan alasan itu sudah cukup membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

" _Noona_ mau beli apa?"

Suara Jongin meyadarkan Kyungsoo. Gadis berusia tujuh belas baru sadar mereka sudah sampai di bagian stan-stan penjual—ada makanan, snack, minuman, mainan. Kyungsoo mengerjap sesaat kemudian matanya menangkap stan penjual permen kapas.

"Belikan aku takoyaki, Jongin."

Jongin dengan senang hati mengangguk, menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih ia genggam ke stan penjual takoyaki—ah, bahkan genggaman tangan mereka belum terlepas sama sekali sejak tadi.

Jongin berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang dengan si penjual—meski tidak tahu artinya, Kyungsoo yakin intinya Jongin meminta setusuk takoyaki dan menanyakan harga ketika makanan itu sudah ada di tangannya.

Jongin memberikan takoyaki pada Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar.

" _Noona_ , sebentar lagi festival kembang apinya dimulai. Kau mau melihat atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja untuk apa aku setuju untuk keluar denganmu jika tidak ingin melihatnya."

Jongin tertawa lepas. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagian mananya yang lucu, tapi tetap saja ia merasa ditertawakan oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali menyikut perut anak itu keras-keras. Tindakannya disambut pekikan sakit dari Jongin.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat sebelum tempat festival dipenuhi orang."

Terlambat. Tempat yang Jongin maksud sudah penuh dengan lautan manusia. Tingginya 171 senti, memang cukup tinggi bagi orang Jepang. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Tidak mungkin ia harus menggendong Kyungsoo di pundak seperti menggendong Sehun ketika melihat kembang api. Selain tidak kuat, Jongin yakin tulang rusuknya akan patah jika melakukan itu sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat langit, Jongin." Kyungsoo bicara dengan suara yang tenggelam dalam keributan. Beruntung Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya. Jongin tidak memberikan respon, melainkan menunjukkan mimik bahwa ia sedang berpikir.

" _Noona_ mau mengikutiku? Aku pikir aku punya tempat yang cocok untuk melihat kembang api itu selain disini."

Kyungsoo mengerjap—mengunyah takoyaki. Jongin kembali menarik tangannya—membawanya berlari kecil. Kyungsoo kembali mengeluh mengenai sulitnya berlari dengan rok yang sempit dan satu tangan yang fokus memegang setusuk makanan.

"Kita sampai!"

Jongin menunjukkan sebuah cengiran lebar. Kyungsoo memandangi sekeliling dan kemudian menyadari bahwa mereka berada di dekat sebuah bukit kecil yang terdapat juga jalan raya di dekatnya. Kyungsoo ternganga—kagum.

"Ayo naik kesana, _noona_!"

Festival kembang api baru mulai lima belas menit lagi. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk melihat pertunjukan kembang api itu nantinya.

Takoyaki Kyungsoo sudah habis—Jongin yang memakan takoyaki terakhirnya. Serampangan mencomot. Kyungsoo mengomel tentang bibir Jongin yang belepotan sambil mengusapnya dengan sapu tangan. Jongin berhenti membalas omelan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum ke arah remaja perempuan yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya.

" _Noona_ , ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat _noona_ manis juga ya."

Jongin tidak pernah punya niat untuk melontarkan gombalan seperti pujangga bermulut manis—karena demi apapun, ia baru berusia empat belas tahun. Semua kalimatnya meluncur begitu saja. Kyungsoo yang agak terkejut dipuji seperti itu menundukkan kepalanya—wajahnya merona lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan menggodaku terus Jongin."

Keduanya berpandangan. Jongin tersenyum kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku sangat senang memikirkan bahwa aku akan melihat festival kembang api musim ini bersama _noona_."

Kalimat itu begitu tulus. Kyungsoo mau tidak mau tersenyum juga.

"Aku juga sangat senang."

Keduanya tertawa kecil. Menggenggam tangan satu sama lain tanpa sadar, kemudian saling berpandangan.

Entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Pada awalnya Jongin nyaris memundurkan wajahnya lagi—rasa takut ditolak membuatnya nyaris mengurungkan niat.

"Jongin?"

Kyungsoo berbisik lirih—seperti bertanya. Tidak menunjukkan penolakan, melainkan penasaran pada hal yang akan Jongin lakukan.

Kembang api pertama meluncur dan meledak dengan cahaya berwarna merah, ungu dan kuning.

Teriakan orang-orang yang menonton di lapangan bawah sana terdengar begitu berisik.

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Hanya satu kecupan kecil yang disusul kecupan lainnya.

"Aku menyukaimu—tidak, aku mencintai _noona_. Mungkin aku memang lebih muda, tapi aku tidak pernah ragu dengan perasaanku meskipun aku sempat bingung."

Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin mencium tangannya. Keterkejutannya hilang. Meski Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya meledak-ledak. Degupnya begitu keras dan Kyungsoo yang memiliki gengsi tinggi masih sempat berharap dalam hati agar Jongin tidak mendengar debarannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin. Awalnya aku tidak mau mengakuinya dan aku berpikir kau tidak akan sama lagi melihatku jika tahu hal ini. Tapi," Kyungsoo tersenyum, menangkup wajah Jongin, "Aku sekarang sudah menyadari bahwa aku sudah tidak meragukan perasaanku."

Ini hanya cinta monyet remaja. Kyungsoo masih sedikit memikirkan hal itu, tapi, saat melihat mata Jongin, ia tahu anak itu tidak ragu.

Kyungsoo tertawa lebih dulu sekarang. Ia dan Jongin hanyalah bocah yang memiliki rasa ketertarikan sejak kecil—awalnya sahabat, kenalan yang melibatkan keluarga, lalu semakin besar rupanya berubah jadi perasaan yang lebih dalam. Cinta.

Kenapa Kyungsoo berpikir semua ini sangat lucu? Ia dan Jongin sangat sering bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil. Bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka berpacaran dengan perasaan yang didasari cinta monyet.

Terserahlah, yang penting ia akan menjalaninya dulu. Naïf sekali.

Seakan tahu yang Kyungsoo pikirkan, Jongin juga ikut tertawa setelahnya.

"Aku mendadak haus, _noona_ mau kubelikan minuman juga?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jongin lekas saja melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan berlari untuk mencari stan minuman yang paling dekat disana. Tempat itu cukup sepi, sangat jarang ada kendaraan lewat dan stan penjual minuman yang paling dekat ada sekitar lima puluh meter dari tempat mereka duduk tadi.

Kembang api meluncur dan meledak tanpa henti di angkasa. Sejenak, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menoleh pada Jongin—yang telah membawanya ke tempat yang bagus.

"Terima ka—"

Kyungsoo belum sempat mengucapkan.

Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika ada sebuah mobil sedan melaju lurus dan tanpa ampun menabrak tubuh Jongin yang saat itu tengah menyeberang jalan.

Jongin terpental—bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo mengedipkan mata.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berdiri, berjalan mundur, tumitnya terpeleset dan tubuhnya terbanting—selanjutnya tubuh Kyungsoo bergulung-gulung menuruni bukit—Kyungsoo melihat ada sebuah tiang besi, kemudian tubuhnya yang terus bergerak ke arah tiang itu.

Kyungsoo merasakan benturan yang sangat keras di kepala belakangnya.

"AARGH!"

Jongin rupanya belum kehilangan kesadaran—lengannya sudah dipenuhi darah. Jemarinya yang kebas berusaha mencari-cari sumber suara Kyungsoo. Menggapai sia-sia karena tubuhnya sudah nyaris tidak dapat digerakkan. Nyeri mulai terasa dimana-mana.

" _Noona!_ "

" _Kyungsoo-noona!_ "

"Kyungsoo- _noona_!"

Terkesiap.

Mata Kyungsoo membuka lebar.

Sehun dan Bibi Oh sudah ada di sebelahnya. Bibi Oh menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum—senyum hangat yang terlihat khawatir.

"Sehun berusaha membangunkan Nona. Apa Nona bermimpi buruk?" tanyanya lembut, "Nona terlihat sangat gelisah dalam tidur."

Mimpi buruk?

Oh, benar. Tadi hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang nyaris sama dengan mimpi yang ia alami sesaat sebelum ia berangkat ke _cottage_ dan alasan ia menolak ajakan Ayah dan Ibunya untuk berlibur ke Jepang musim panas ini.

Kyungsoo berusaha duduk. Tubuhnya terasa lebih enak digerakkan, mungkin karena efek demam yang semakin turun.

"Sepertinya iya." Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Sehunna, dimana Jongin?"

Sehun sedikit terkejut ketika Kyungsoo menanyakannya, "Eh?"

"Aku bertanya dimana Jongin, Sehunna?"

Kyungsoo memang benar-benar bertanya. Bibi Oh yang melihat keseriusan putri majikan suaminya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tadi aku menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan kedai. Kami tutup lebih awal, Nona. Apa Nona ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Sehun semakin terkejut. Bukannya awalnya Ibunya tidak setuju jika Kyungsoo mengingat Jongin? Sehun tahu persis penyakit Kyungsoo akibat kecelakaan fatal waktu itu.

"Ibu—" kalimat Sehun terpotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Kupikir aku ingin bertemu dengannya—"

"—sebelum aku pulang ke Seoul besok."

.

.

Jongin antara enggan dan terpaksa datang ke pantai malam ini. Mencari-cari sosok Kyungsoo di bibir pantai dekat _cottage_ milik keluarga gadis itu. Kyungsoo terlihat berdiri sendirian dengan kemeja putih dan celana jins selutut. Rambutnya yang terurai dikibar oleh angin yang cukup kencang.

"Sudah datang?"

Jongin memaksakan senyum, "Kata Bibi _Noona_ akan pulang besok."

"Benar." Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, langit sebenarnya cukup mendung malam ini. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya—niat yang sudah ia bulatkan sejak tadi siang untuk tidak melihat wajah Jongin ketika berbicara saat ini tidak bisa ia jalankan.

Ia gugup sebetulnya, tapi keinginan terselubung untuk memandang wajah Jongin tidak bisa ditahan. Ia hanya terlalu merindukan anak itu. Memandang—berusaha menjaga agar pipinya tidak bersemu merah.

"Karena itulah, aku ingin sekali bicara padamu."

Jongin berusaha menyimak, "Bicara apa?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya—sekali lagi memantapkan hatinya. Ia selalu ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak ia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

"Kenapa kau seperti menghindariku setelah aku mengingat semuanya?" Kyungsoo menahan keinginan untuk menggunakan nada yang tinggi dan bertanya lanjut— _Kenapa kau seperti tidak ingin aku mengingatmu?_

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku punya banyak alasan." Ucapnya lirih—suaranya seperti tersapu angin begitu saja. Beruntung saja Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya. Memilih untuk tetap diam saat dilihatnya Jongin memiliki gelagat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jika _Noona_ mengira aku menghindar karena tidak mau melihatmu kesakitan, itu bukan alasan utamanya." Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Awalnya aku sangat ingin _noona_ mengingatku. Karena itu aku sengaja mengatakan bahwa aku seperti pernah melihat _noona_ di festival matsuri di Jepang."

Kyungsoo memang awalnya sedikit terganggu waktu itu, mengenai kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu padanya. Sok kenal. Sok dekat. Tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa itu adalah pancingan sampai ia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

"Lalu apa? Apa alasannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku siap kembali diingat olehmu."

Angin berhembus semakin deras. Setetes air jatuh di pundak Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu terkejut. Udara hangat tiba-tiba menurun drastis. Jongin tanpa pikir panjang menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke _cottage_ sebelum hujan semakin deras.

Kyungsoo baru saja sembuh dari demam. Tidak mungkin Jongin membuatnya sakit lagi. Ia sudah kapok menerima omelan Bibinya.

.

.

"Ah, kalau begini mungkin hujan baru akan berhenti besok."

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut berlebihan, "Be-benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan meminta Sehun menjemputku ke sini, _noona_ tidak usah khawatir."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, hatinya mendadak plong.

Jongin memainkan ponselnya sebentar hanya untuk menelepon nomor Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, bisa tidak kau bawakan paying ke _cottage_ Kyungsoo- _noona_? Iya, aku disini sekarang."

Kyungsoo berusaha apatis. Duduk di sofa sambil meminum kopi yang tadi dibuatkan Jongin—meski keluarga Kyungsoo adalah pemilik _cottage_ , Kyungsoo sangat jarang menggunakan peralatan di dapur. Jongin jauh lebih terampil, dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit malu—sadar bahwa ia terlalu banyak dimanja orangtua.

"Eh, apa? Tidak bisa?!"

Jongin merapat ke dinding kaca _cottage_ yang ditutup tirai, serta merta membuka tirai itu dan melihat kondisi cuaca yang memang terlalu ekstrim. Jongin lupa, hujan di daerah pantai seringkali sangat deras disertai tiupan angin kencang seperti badai.

Pemuda berumur sembilan belas menghela nafas, "Baiklah aku mengerti. Beritahu Bibi dan Paman aku menginap disini."

Telepon ditutup. Jongin menghela nafas lagi. Kyungsoo menyeruput kopi lagi.

Hening yang cukup lama.

"Jongin, kau anak dari keluarga yang cukup berada bukan?" Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan anggun. Pertanyaan itu akhirnya berhasil merubah minat Jongin yang sebelumnya hanya terarah pada badai di luar sana. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa Bibi bilang kalau kau anak petani?"

"Keluargaku memang punya usaha pertanian di Bucheon." Jongin menyahut enteng. "Ayah adalah orang botani dan Ibu sangat suka menanam tanaman buah dan sayur. Karena hobi itulah mereka memulai membuka lahan pertanian dan memberikan pekerjaan pada para petani disana." Jongin tersenyum simpul.

"Ooh, begitu." _—jadi memang benar dia adalah anak petani, tapi dia adalah anak petani yang sukses,_ pikir Kyungsoo.

"Ya tidak heran sih, sudah lama pasti _noona_ lupa dengan hal itu."

Kyungsoo memaksakan diri tersenyum—kalimat Jongin itu entah kenapa membuat sudut hatinya berdenyut nyeri, "Iya juga ya."

Kembali hening.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan di pangkuannya. Saling diam seperti ini rasanya benar-benar buruk. Gadis itu memutar otak sedari tadi, mencari bahan pembicaraan yang mungkin saja bisa berlanjut cukup lama hingga menghapus ketegangan diantara mereka. Tapi, selalu berujung buntu.

Kyungsoo memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. Gadis itu menatap Jongin yang masih setia mengamati hujan deras di balik dinding kaca.

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mendekat. Gadis itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan mendekap tubuh Jongin dari belakang. Pemuda yang dipeluk sedikit berjengit kaget.

" _Noona_ —"

"Aku bermimpi lagi tentang anak yang membawaku menonton pertunjukan kembang api di festival matsuri." Kyungsoo menempelkan dahinya ke punggung Jongin yang berlapis kemeja biru pudar. "Itu kau 'kan?"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku. Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak membawamu ke sana, semuanya… semuanya tidak akan terjadi. _Noona_ , kau tahu? saat aku melihat kepalamu membentur keras tiang besi itu rasanya aku juga ingin melompat ke sana."

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa sadar. Suara Jongin begitu pedih di telinganya. Apa Jongin sebegitunya menyesal?

"Jangan…" Kyungsoo berbisik lirih, "Jangan dilanjutkan lagi."

Beberapa detik hening—Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan tangis. Tapi, Jongin yang merasakan punggungnya basah tahu persis bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kenapa kau menghindari aku? Bukannya kau ingin aku mengingatmu sebelumnya? Tidakkah kau bersyukur karena aku mengingatmu sekarang?"

Suara Kyungsoo parau. "Apa kau tidak siap mengingat pernyataan kita di bukit waktu itu?"

Jongin masih diam. Kyungsoo juga sama sekali tidak merasakan ketegangan di tubuh pemuda itu. Jongin benar-benar ingin diam. Tanpa bicara. Tanpa bergerak membalas pelukannya. Tidak berniat menggenggam tautan tangan Kyungsoo di perutnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya setelah satu isakan lolos. Sakit— _sakit sekali rasanya_.

"Aku mencintaimu…" — _itu bukan cinta monyet,_ "—aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

Bahkan masih belum ada pergerakan. Kyungsoo sudah tidak peduli isakannya terdengar sekarang. Pikiran yang daritadi disugesti untuk berpikiran positif mulai goyah. Kyungsoo mulai berpikir banyak hal—kemungkinan bahwa Jongin sebenarnya tidak mencintainya.

Memang benar. Pernyataan dari anak yang baru berusia empat belas tahun. Bagian mananya yang bisa dipercaya?

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku, Jongin? Pernyataan waktu itu cuma perasaan anak kecil pada kakaknya? Konyol. Jangan buat aku seperti orang bodoh, Jongin." Kyungsoo tertawa setengah menangis. Memang benar adanya, hatinya sakit tapi juga sedikit geli—menertawakan dirinya yang seolah memohon sampai sejauh ini.

"Berhentilah berharap padaku, _noona_.."

"Kau memang kurang ajar, kenapa aku bisa masih menyukaimu hingga sekarang." — _yang bahkan tidak memberiku pelukan atau ciuman perpisahan?_ "Sebenarnya apa maumu, Jongin? Aku tetap disini atau pergi darimu?"

"AKU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUKMU, DO KYUNGSOO!"

Jongin berbalik dengan cepat. Menahan tubuh dan tengkuk Kyungsoo sebelum dalam-dalam menyesap bibir gadis yang lebih tua.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu terkesiap. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama dan Kyungsoo tidak merespon apapun yang dilakukan Jongin. Ketika Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, ia menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat dengan segaris senyum—yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Melindungimu waktu itu saja aku tidak becus. Jadi apa kau punya alasan lain untuk mencintaiku hingga saat ini? Apa kau tidak berpikir selama lima tahun terakhir mungkin saja aku sudah punya gadis lain yang jadi pacarku?"

Getaran suaranya begitu miris. Jongin mengucapkannya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo menangkup satu pipi pemuda di depannya, "Kupikir, kau sedang meminta pendapatku apakah aku tetap percaya padamu atau tidak. Tapi, ternyata aku salah."

Kyungsoo mendorong keberaniannya untuk mengalungkan lengan di leher Jongin dan memberi satu kecupan kecil di bibir pemuda itu. Berharap Jongin akan mengerti maksudnya, bahwa ia lebih dari percaya kepada pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak mencari jawaban dariku, tapi mencari jawaban dari dirimu sendiri. Aku percaya padamu, tapi kau bahkan tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Semuanya berbuah denial. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa kau mencintai gadis lain meskipun kau berpacaran dengan mereka."

Biar saja Kyungsoo berpikir kelewat percaya diri sekarang.

Jongin terdiam beberapa menit. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa pemuda itu tengah berpikir. Memang benar yang Kyungsoo ucapkan, bahwa meski ia berpacaran dengan gadis lain, ia tetap memikirkan Kyungsoo—setengah karena cinta, seperempat karena perasaan bersalah, seperempat karena ingin kembali diingat.

Lalu, jika cintanya lebih besar, kenapa ia harus ragu lagi? Kyungsoo yang judes dan gengsinya tinggi saat mereka pertama bertemu sejak lima tahun lalu mau saja memeluknya lebih dulu dan meyakinkannya—meyakinkan Jongin bahwa gadis itu masih percaya padanya. Gadis itu masih mencintainya setelah melupakannya selama lima tahun.

"Aku terlalu pengecut kah?" Jongin menunduk dan berucap sangat lirih, "Maafkan aku, _noona_."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Ia mengecup dagu Jongin sebelum bibir mereka bertemu kembali dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang menghanyutkan.

"Aku senang melihat ekspresimu ketika meminta maaf, Jongin." Kyungsoo berucap sambil merematrambut Jongin yang tengah menciumi lehernya, "Kau memang pengecut. Tapi, kenapa kau selalu membuatku jatuh cinta?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis, mendekap Kyungsoo erat dan menjerat mata gadis itu hanya untuk melihat padanya. Kyungsoo yang terlalu fokus bahkan tidak sadar lagi bahwa pakaiannya tanggal satu per satu.

"Buat aku berhenti, Kyungsoo. Sial." Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh saat akal sehatnya kembali. Bibirnya sudah menciumi bahu Kyungsoo yang telanjang dan terus turun.

Kyungsoo tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

"Lakukan saja semaumu, Kim Jongin."

Maka sudah tidak ada alasan bagi Jongin untuk tidak meneruskannya. Sedikit konyol karena setelah pertemuan mereka—pertengkaran—pernyataan masing-masing, mereka malah berakhir saling memagut dan meraba. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu aktif, namun juga tidak pasif—dan itu membuat Jongin sadar kalau gadis itu memang menyerahkan dirinya untuk dikuasai.

Setelah beberapa cumbuan di bibir, leher, dada, Kyungsoo mengerang pelan—sudah terlalu lemas untuk berdiri dan Jongin dengan senang hati membawa gadis itu menuju tempat tidurnya yang jauh lebih nyaman untuk alas tubuh ketika mereka semakin masuk dalam kegiatan mereka.

"Ugh.."

Kyungsoo berjengit ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mencoba masuk ke ceruk wanita. Satu saja jari Jongin membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Kemudian ditambah dua, tiga—Kyungsoo malah membuat suara-suara tinggi dengan timbre bergetar disertai deru nafas tidak beraturan.

Jongin mencium dahinya. Seluruh syaraf Kyungsoo yang tadinya siap meledak mendadak meleleh karena rasa hangat. Tapi, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika pemuda diatasnya benar-benar mengetuk masuk. Kalimat penenang Jongin sangat tidak berguna dan Kyungsoo merasa seperti terbelah untuk pertama kalinya.

Bibir Kyungsoo terus merapal nama Jongin seperti benang yang dirajut menjadi kain. Melarikan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk leher pemuda tersayangnya yang dibalas Jongin dengan sebuah ciuman manis. Kyungsoo terengah ketika ciuman mereka lepas dan gadis itu semakin tidak bisa menguasai diri. Jemari kakinya menekuk keras, rematannya pada rambut Jongin menguat, suaranya mendesah semakin tinggi dan Kyungsoo merasakan gelenyar dalam dirinya untuk segera mengejang.

"Uh—hah! Jongin!"

Kyungsoo datang lebih dulu. Dinding Kyungsoo yang mengetat mendadak membuat pembuluh Jongin berdenyut nyeri.

Pandangan Kyungsoo menggelap. Seks pertama mungkin terlalu melelahkan baginya.

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun dengan sedikit tersentak di pagi hari.

Gadis itu langsung duduk dan menoleh ke samping. Jongin sudah tidak ada.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lemas untuk meraih _bathrobe_ kemudian memasuki kamar mandi. Gadis itu menemukan pantulan dirinya yang lusuh di cermin wastafel dan mengusap sebuah cupang di pangkal lehernya.

Eh, apa?

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Ingatannya memutar lagi kejadian semalam dan itu sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk bersikap lebih tenang. Gadis itu takut-takut menyentuh bagian kewanitaannya dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara saat ia menggali ceruk itu pelan-pelan. Menatap tangannya yang hanya dilumuri cairan bening.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya Jongin masih sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh menghamili wanita yang bukan—belum jadi istrinya meski telah menidurinya.

Ketika Kyungsoo selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Jongin muncul di bingkai pintu dengan wajah yang kelihatannya juga sudah mandi. Membantu Kyungsoo memunguti pakaian mereka dan melipat selimut bersama.

"Makanlah dulu, _noona_. Aku sudah memanggang _croissant_ dan memasak telur."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelah memasukkan pakaian ke mesin cuci, gadis itu menyusul Jongin ke dapur.

"Hujannya belum reda juga?"

Jongin menggigit rotinya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo ke luar jendela. Hujan masih cukup deras meski tidak sederas kemarin dan tidak disertai angin kencang.

"Iya." Jongin menjawab singkat. Meraih gelas susu dan menghabiskan separuh isinya dalam beberapa kali tegukan. "Kudengar _noona_ ingin pulang ke Seoul hari ini."

"Eh?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia sendiri baru ingat bahwa ia memang berniat pulang ke Seoul hari ini. Niat awalnya memang karena ingin menghindari Jongin.

"Tadi Bibi memintaku menanyakannya. Sepertinya Bibi ingin meminta _noona_ menginap lagi sampai cuaca benar-benar baik." Jongin berdeham, "Aku juga sependapat dengan Bibi."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Memasukkan potongan terakhir telur mata sapi dan meneguk susunya dengan santai. "Aku juga berpikir begitu. Jangan khawatir. Sepertinya aku akan disini sampai akhir Agustus."

Mata Jongin berbinar, "Benarkah?! Eh, maksudku kalau _noona_ mau, aku bisa mengantarkanmu melihat festival kembang api berikutnya." Jongin tersenyum senang kemudian tertawa. Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil piringnya dan piring milik Jongin untuk dibawa ke wastafel. Jongin menahan tangannya ketika Kyungsoo hendak menarik piring miliknya lalu menyeringai tipis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo." Ucapnya tepat di bibir Kyungsoo sebelum bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu kecupan singkat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kedua piring diletakkan kembali. Kyungsoo menunda membawa piring ke wastafel untuk sebuah sesi ciuman panjang bersama Kim Jongin.

.

.

Hidung Sehun kembang kempis bergerak.

"Aku mencurigai sesuatu disini."

Remaja baru puber menatap dua orang yang lebih tua darinya sedang menyendok es serut dengan santai di kedai. " _Noona_ , semalam kau tidak diperkosa oleh Jongin- _hyung_ kan?"

Kyungsoo tersedak seketika. Jongin nyaris menumpahkan mangkok yang masih penuh oleh es.

"Bicara apa kau, Oh Sehun?" urat Jongin bermunculan. Kesal. Sepupunya yang baru masuk SMA seolah memberikan skakmat baginya. Kyungsoo mencoba lebih tenang dengan berlari ke belakang mencari air putih—padahal aslinya ia ingin menghindar dari Sehun yang kalau sudah kepo, kritisnya parah sekali.

"Malam kemarin lusa, hujan semalaman dan kalian terjebak berdua di _cottage_. Kemarin siang, kalian kembali ke kedai berdua dan terlihat saling malu-malu. Hari ini, kalian masih tidak terpisah. Tentu saja aku heran karena dua hari lalu kalian masih bertengkar hebat hingga tidak mau menatap satu sama lain." Sehun berucap datar. Menyendok _sundae_ -nya dan merasakan es itu meleleh di lidah—sepenuhnya lupa bahwa ia telah mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat kakak sepupunya berkeringat dingin.

"Kyungsoo- _noona_ juga mendadak ingin disini sampai akhir Agustus nanti. Padahal kemarin ia bersikeras ingin pulang setelah sakitnya sembuh."

"Kalau masalah itu jangan kau tanyakan padaku, Sehun. Tanyakan saja sendiri pada Kyungsoo- _noona_." Kali ini Jongin menjawab cuek.

Kyungsoo kembali tidak lama kemudian. Jongin tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun ternyata benar-benar menanyakan perihal kepulangannya yang ditunda. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar lalu merangkul bahu Sehun setelah mengerling pada Jongin.

"Ayah dan Ibuku berniat pulang cepat karena sakitku kemarin, mereka memutuskan untuk menemaniku berlibur disini."

Kali ini Jongin yang berlari mencari air putih ke belakang karena tersedak.

.

.

 **-Summer on August; end**

.

.

[omake]

Sehun membenarkan letak kacamatanya, matanya menyorot satu per satu kata dalam naskah yang ia ketik. Menghela nafas kemudian menegakkan duduknya ketika Ibunya mengetuk daun pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Ada apa, Bu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jangan terlalu serius mengerjakan skripsimu, Sehunnah. Ini waktu liburan kan? Bermainlah ke pantai atau kedai. Ibu sedikit sedih jika kau sudah pulang tapi hanya mengurung diri di kamar untuk mengerjakan tugasmu."

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Berpikir bahwa ibunya mungkin memang benar. Tiga liburan yang lalu setelah ia masuk Universitas masih bisa ia lalui dengan bermain di pantai—entah itu bermain voli pantai bersama pemuda-pemuda dan beberapa turis asing. Terkadang dia memilih _surfing_. Jika ia sedang malas berpanas-panasan, Sehun cukup bediam di kedai sambil menyendok es krim _sundae_. Itu pun sudah cukup membuat kedai milik keluarganya ramai oleh gadis-gadis yang datang berkunjung hanya untuk mencuri pandang padanya.

Sehun melepas kacamata. Mematikan laptop kemudian tersenyum pada Ibunya.

"Baiklah, Ibu memang benar. Aku akan ke kedai lima belas menit lagi."

Bibi Oh tersenyum. Wajahnya yang mulai keriput dimakan usia tetap bisa memancarkan aura cantik keibuan. Wajah yang sebagian besar diwariskan pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Oh iya, Sehunnah."

"Ya?"

"Mereka bilang akan ke sini tahun ini."

Sehun tersenyum, melipat tangkai kacamatanya.

"Sejak menikah, mereka belum pernah kemari."

.

.

Sehun hanya menggunakan setelan celana selutut dan kemeja berlengan pendek yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan—gerah alasannya. Tapi, ia tidak sadar bahwa ia juga secara tidak sengaja membuat 'gerah' para wanita di sana.

"Bu, aku akan membantu di kedai saja ya?" Sehun menjulurkan kepalanya ke meja kasir. Mendadak terkejut ketika ia melihat seorang gadis disana.

"Eh, siapa?" gumam Sehun tanpa sadar.

Sadar bahwa pemuda di depannya belum mengenalnya, gadis itu membungkuk sopan, "Na-namaku Luhan."

Luhan? Nama Cina? Sejak kapan Ibunya memperkerjakan gadis Cina ini?

"Oh, Sehunnah. Kau sudah bertemu Luhan?" Bibi Oh muncul dari dapur. "Ibu baru memperkerjakan dia tahun ini. Dia bekerja sambilan di musim panas untuk memenuhi biaya praktik kuliahnya nanti."

Sehun mengangguk acuh, melihat Luhan sekali lagi lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Oh Sehun."

Wajah Luhan bersemu ketika membalas uluran tangan putra pemilik kedai. Bibi Oh yang sepertinya mulai sibuk memanggil Sehun untuk membantunya membawakan pesanan orang. Luhan? Pekerjaannya cukup di balik meja kasir.

 _Klining._

Lonceng yang dipasang di pintu kedai berbunyi pertanda pintu terbuka. Sehun melongok untuk memberi ucapan selamat datang. Tapi, suaranya tertinggal di kerongkongan.

"Sehunnah!"

Sehun terjerembab ke belakang ketika Kyungsoo menerjangnya—memeluk pemuda yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri itu dan tertawa lepas. Jongin muncul di belakang Kyungsoo dan berdecak begitu melihat istrinya sudah memeluk Sehun.

"Eh, selamat datang, _noona, hyung_. Tolong menyingkir dariku, _noona_." Sehun beringsut, sempat melirik Luhan yang menonton dari balik meja kasir.

"Astaga! Benar kan kataku, Jongin? Dia benar-benar jadi cowok hot." Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Jongin begitu sadar kalau pria itu diam sedari tadi, "Aih, jangan merajuk seperti itu."

"Aku tidak merajuk, Kyungsoo. Tapi, bagaimana kalau anak kita dalam perutmu itu tergencet?"

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya, "Ya maaf."

Sehun terperangah, " _Noo—noona_ hamil?"

Kyungsoo tersipu, "Ya, itu.. sebenarnya sudah jalan tujuh bulan."

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau tersipu begitu?" Sehun berpikir bahwa Jongin benar-benar jadi tipe pencemburu sekarang.

Sehun hanya mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo melanjutkan pendidikannya sebagai psikiater—sementara Jongin—yang akhirnya memilih jurusan manajemen mengambil alih usaha milik mertuanya—orangtua Kyungsoo. Usaha orangtuanya di desa akhirnya dihibahkan pada para petani di desa secara sukarela. Jongin masih sering mengunjungi orangtuanya yang sepertinya terlihat senang karena bisa menghirup udara segar di masa tuanya.

Sehun sempat terdiam sesaat, kemudian sekali lagi tersenyum. Merangkul kedua 'kakak'nya dengan erat lalu berucap.

"Selamat datang kembali di musim panas bulan Agustus, _noona, hyung_."

.

.

 **-fin**

.

.

 _*geta_ : sandal tradisional jepang yang terbuat dari kayu. Kalau yang sering nonton naruto pasti tau sandal yang dipake jiraiya, nah itu namanya geta.

 _*hakama_ : sejenis kimono, tapi sering digunakan oleh laki-laki.

A/N: akhirnya bisa juga namatin fic ini. Dan karena bulan puasa saya bikin lemonnya implisit (bilang aja gak bisa bikin lemon) /slap/

Makasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya; **kyungchu, kaisoo, ludeerhan, kysmppprt, Guest [1], Guest [2], Kaisoo32, anonymous, hanachoco, steffifebri, Guest [3], Kyle, yixingcom, dodyoleu, doremifaseul, 1two4, reenee12, mufidz, kkamdonat, Rly. C. Jaekyu, Kwa's Orange Sky, Mr. Black9493, Lovesoo, DoD. Orange** review kalian bikin aku semangat nulis ini ditengah writer's block yang mendera tanpa henti /?

Para followers dan yang udah fave fic ini.

Silent reader yang udah nyempetin waktu buat baca karya saya.

Pokoknya makasih banyak dan maafin saya karena publish fanfic m-rated di bulan ramadhan. Doakan saya lolos dari writer's block dan bisa lancar nulis two different lagi. Semoga saya bisa namatin fic itu. Amiin.

 **Tamban, 1 Juli 2015**

 **darkestlake**


End file.
